1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to computer aided design (CAD), and more particularly, to a curved surface rendering system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-dimensional (3D) model of an object may be represented by a plurality of freeform curved surfaces. The curved surfaces may be represented by either a plurality of points or dense triangular (or other shaped) meshes which form outlines of the 3D object. At present, an iterative algorithm is widely used for constructing triangular meshes. However, triangles fitted via the iterative algorithm are variform and the fitting speed is very slow. Another popular triangulation method is the Delaunay algorithm, which focuses on improving surface dividing quality. Triangles fitted via the Delaunay algorithm are well-proportioned; however, a large number of triangles are produced by this method, which requires a great deal of time.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved method to overcome the aforementioned problem.